Ghost Command:Community Portal
Welcome to the Filmation Ghostbusters Wiki! We are a small size wiki, but growing. Check out the and stubs for pages that need creation or expansion. If you are new to wiki editing, see the Help pages for assistance. Page Subject Manners and Ethics Before writing articles or editing them, it would be a good idea to think about who is reading this, and if the content is useful to the reader. Content to Respect Fans This wiki is about Filmation Ghostbusters and that means the Animated Series and the Live Action Series. This wiki is not about Columbia Pictures Ghostbusters Films or there The Real Ghostbusters Animated Series as that can better be addressed over at Ghostbusters Wiki which covers the Other Ghostbusters. Also, while this wiki is a bit more loose than the said Ghostbusters wiki, we still expect the content to be proper and respectful to the fans of the series. Respect Fellow Poster While not a serious problem at this wiki, lets address it now. If you are having issues with edits of another editor or the mod, you need to address it. There are a number of ways to deal with it including: *Talk page for the article *Talk page of the poster in conflict with *Ask a admin of the wiki to resolve the ordeal (Currently thats Devilmanozzy) Thoughts on addressing conflict: *Remember, everyone here loves the Ghostbusters Franchise and that everyone here is welcome to post. *No one is right, as this isn't Filmation running this. Check over the article in debate, and post on the talk page a picture or link to prove your point. *Try to if its a edit issue, to compromise and agree to a happy middle on the given topic. *No flames or rude comments. The mod will block any user that does that. If it gets to that, the mod needs to deal with it. Basic Editing Rules *When editing a article, take into account the articles current design of information. *If section or more of information is going to be added, make sure the content looks like content of similar articles. *It is never a good thing to take text off a article. If more than a sentence of text is being erased, it may be a better idea to go the the talk page of the article and ask to remove the text, and explain why. Page Design Guidelines Try to make new given page at least three lines of text. However, sometimes there really not enough info on it, if so make it a stubs. Templates Collection *Every wiki page, of course, requires a brief summary at the beginning of every article, beginning with the name of the article in bold. *Once the character boxes are up, we'll be able to put in pictures, occupations, list which films/series the character appeared in, and put a link to the IMDB profile for each actor. *Beyond this, a personality section is pretty common. *Some trivia section (or a Notes section) is certainly welcome here, whereas it is not on the main wikipedia. *A See Also page that links to relating pages (maybe about toys, the character on the cartoon, etc.) Image Categories *For images, it is mostly based on the shows it comes from. *New images in sections that lack categories, it is ok to post without a category. Community Portal Category:Community